AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA
by AnataYume
Summary: Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios antes de que su hermano lo logre y solo tiene un año para conseguirlo. ¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo? ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

**AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA**

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo _

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios _

_antes de que su hermano lo logre _

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo. _

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

**TE ENCONTRÉ **

.

- Es fácil!

Eran las 3 de la madrugada todos los clubes nocturnos estaban cerrados a causa del toque de queda en toda la zona, la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían retirado hace tiempo, pero Duo caminaba presuroso por la calle para llegar a su cuarto, ubicado en el otro barrio, si lo agarraba la policía estaba perdido, de pronto, una luz lo cegó y fue arrastrado al oscuro callejón por una fuerza sobrehumana

"Ha llegado mi hora, voy a morir" fue su último pensamiento. Un escalofrío recorre su piel al sentir unos labios sobre sí, eso no se lo esperaba

- Per… ro, pero que… qué… qué haces?

- Shhhh, silencio, no te haré daño, solo quiero un hijo tuyo

- Pero… es-es-escucha… yo… yo…

Los besos de Heero lo callaron, sus manos, calientes, recorrían su cuerpo intentando desnudarlo, el frio intenso chocaba con el calor de los cuerpos. Las habilidosas manos del hombre fueron descendiendo hasta las caderas, mientras Duo trataba inútilmente de soltarse, comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente, saco el cinturón, la cremallera y fue deslizando la ropa muy suavemente

- Tú, tú… t-tú er-res…

- … un hombre, es lo que estaba tratando de decirte

- Lo-lo siento, yo-yo-yo…

El hombre dejo caer libre su cuerpo, temblaba, y se mostraba avergonzado, cubrió su rostro mientras se abrazó a sí mismo, repitiendo la misma frase. Duo ya recuperado del susto y vestido, sintió pena por aquel hombre, ahora que lo miraba bien, era joven, delgado, más bien esbelto, los músculos bien definidos, no parecía que necesitase atacar una mujer indefensa en un callejón oscuro para obtener lo que quería, pero no pudo ver bien su rostro, "¿sería feo o estaría desesperado?"

- Cálmate ya, no es la primera vez que me confunden con una mujer. Soy Duo Maxwell - dijo tendiéndole la mano

Aquel extraño le inspiraba confianza a pesar de intentar violarlo y siendo justos ésta era la tercera vez que lo intentaban en la semana, estaba retrasado a casa, justamente porque tomo el camino largo para evitar aquellos callejones, eran la ruta más rápida pero la noche anterior lo habían atracado, aunque no pudieron sacarle mucho, nunca llevaba demasiado dinero y si entregaba el dinero solían dejarlo en paz, no se mancharían las manos por unos pocos dólares, solo lo justo para el almuerzo del día siguiente

El sonido de una sirena de un carro oficial lo alertó, por instinto, tomó la mano del hombre y comenzó a correr por los callejones, escapando del sonido, solo tenía que saltar aquel muro y estarían fuera de peligro, cuando salieron se encontraban en un barrio residencial tranquillo, más allá estaban los edificios donde vivía, la calle iluminada pero vacía, desde aquí era seguro, Duo se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre, no parecía cansado en absoluto a pesar de saltar un muro de 3 metros de altura, él ya estaba acostumbrado lo hacía casi a diario, cuando lo miro a la luz su rostro era delgado, pelo negros, ojos plomos, piel tersa, "dioses, era justo su tipo"

- Yo ya me debo ir, así que aquí nos separamos

- Permíteme escoltarte, no vaya a ser que alguien quiera atacarte y parte de la culpa la tengo yo

- ¿Escoltarme?, ¿atacarme?, ¿parte?, pero de que te fumas, fuiste vos el que me atacó esta noche, y realmente crees que voy a permitir que conozcas mi dirección, a no, tonto no soy, mejor vete yendo, así me aseguro de que no me sigues, quien sabe y eres un acosador o algo así

- Jajaja! Yo intento violarte y tu temes que sea un acosador? Creo que tienes tus prioridades mal, además porqué me ayudaste con la policía después de lo que hice?

- Parecías muy arrepentido y si conocieras la policía de esa zona como lo hago yo, también escaparías como alma que lleva el diablo, no son más que unos malditos desgraciados… y en mi defensa diré que no pensaba muy claramente cuando sujete tu mano, estaba asustado de que me pillara la patrulla, pues y lo del acosador… tú nunca tuviste alguien que no te dejara de seguir?, pues yo sí, y es horrible, tener alguien detrás de ti todo el tiempo, como si fuera tu sombra, llamándote, buscándote, persiguiéndote, por días, semanas, meses, no quiero volver saber de algo así nunca en mi vida, yo ODIO los acosadores, así que si eres uno mejor olvídate de mí y busca a otra persona

- Heero Yui, es un placer conocerte Duo Maxwell, ya que me ayudaste estoy en deuda contigo, permíteme recompensarte

- ¿Placer?, ¿conocerme? ¿Deuda? ¿Recompensarme?, ¿quién diablos eres y de dónde saliste?... Esto no me está pasando, esto tiene que ser una alucinación a causa del trabajo. Por favor vete y nunca regreses, solo quiere dormir, eres bastante atractivo y no pareces necesitar atacar alguien en un callejón para embarazar a una mujer, pero creo que estas mal de la cabeza o saliste del siglo pasado, me voy a mi casa, así que hazme un favor y no me sigas. Adiós Heero

Duo estaba tan cansado que murmuraba sobre vacaciones y días libres, mientras arrastraba los pies, no regreso la mirada hacia Heero para saber si lo seguía o no, ya lidiaría con ese loco luego, solo quería dormir eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando llego a casa, sin cambiarse se precipitó en su cama y quedó dormido.

Esa mañana salió presuroso de su departamento, la puerta daba directo al parque, por ahí podía cortar camino y con suerte alcanzar al bus de las 8, ya iba tarde y sin desayuno, al atravesar por las bancas, divisó un bulto, una persona tal vez, alzo la mirada y el bus de las 8 se iba, tendría que esperar media hora al siguiente, así que se acercó a la banca y lo vio, ahí estaba Heero Yui, durmiendo en la banca frente a la puerta de su edificio, "es un acosador, ¡MALDITA SEA!"

- Tú levántate y lárgate de aquí o llamo a la policía

- hhm, pensé que detestabas a la policía

- Sí, pero ODIO a los acosadores y tú claramente eres uno

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Mmmh, bueno tal vez que salga de mi casa y te vea durmiendo frente a ella

- Oh, eso?, solo es una coincidencia, no encontré lugar para dormir así que me quede aquí, ¿así que tu casa está cerca?... buenos días Duo Maxwell

- Si, si, como sea, está prohibido dormir en lugares públicos así que vete moviéndote, además con esa pinta podrías asustar a los vecinos, ésta es una zona residencial y por lo tanto no encontraras cuartos para una noche así que vete a tu casa

- Yo llegue anoche a la cuidad, por lo que no tengo casa aun, ahora si podrías recomendarme una posada donde dormir o una casa para arrendar te estaría enteramente agradecido

- Eres extraño Heero Yui, pero la verdad no me fio de ti así que no te recomendare ningún lugar cerca de aquí, si quieres cuartos para una noche debes buscar por la zona 2, si quieres alquilar cualquier edificio de la zona 3 con vacantes es perfecta, pero si lo que busca es algo barato, temporal o permanente busca en la zona 4, ahí también podrías encontrar trabajos temporales, bien pagados, o ilegales

- ¿Y cómo llego ahí?

- El bus Z te llevará, vamos yo también debo tomar ese y seguramente ya vendrá en unos 15 min.

- Bus? No lo creo, todavía no me acostumbro al trasporte Público, tómenos un taxi

- Lo siento no tengo dinero, yo me voy en bus, además no me subiría en un taxi a solas contigo, adiós

- Espera, me iré en bus contigo, ¿podrías indicarme dónde bajar?

- Si está de paso a donde voy, si, de todas maneras te indican cada vez que entras a una nueva zona, ¿ya has decidido en que zona vivirás?

- Explícame un poco más de las zonas, ¿cuántas hay, dónde están y cuál es la diferencia?

- Cuando subamos al bus te explico, pensé que iba a poder dormir, tendrás para tu pasaje, porqué yo no pienso pagarlo

- Si

Cuando Duo y Heero subieron al bus, Duo tuvo que pagar el pasaje del otro porque el chofer no pudo darle cambio de 100 monedas siendo el pasaje 35 céntimos(1)[1], al ser domingo por la mañana la movilidad estaba casi vacía, se sentaron al medio y Duo empezó a explicarle la distribución de la cuidad; constaba de 4 anillos, estos se dividían en 10 zonas y las zonas en distritos, en el primer anillo se encontraba el área gubernamental, las escuelas, policía, instituciones, todo se encontraba ahí, solo tenía un distrito, le llaman la zona cero, ahí vivía el alcalde y la clara innata de la sociedad; el segundo y tercer anillo se dividían en 4 zonas cada uno, en el segundo estaban la zona 1, 2, 6 y 9; en el tercero, la 3, 5, por último el cuarto anillo o zona 4, donde estaba el desecho de la sociedad, los traficantes, ladrones e ilegales(2)[2]

- Y ya has decidido donde vivir?

- Si quiero alquilar una casa, no conozco a nadie, así que no cuento con referencias, supongo que tu no querrás ser mi garante, por lo que tal vez tenga que comprarla?

- Acaso eres millonario? Además no te piden referencias si pagas algunos meses de más por adelantado. Tomando eso en cuenta puedes encontrar lugares en la zona 6 para comprar y la 7 para alquilar

- A donde te diriges Duo?

- No pienso decírtelo y bájate aquí… ésta es tu zona. Adiós Heero

.

.

.

* * *

(1) Una moneda equivale a un dólar y un céntimo a un centavo

(2) Ver mapa ciudad www. subirimagenes i/140128101815706480. jpg

.

* * *

Soy una novata en esto de escribir Fanfincs así paciencia, y no duden en decirme en que me equivoco o estoy mal, tomatazos, quejas, críticas y comentarios optimistas con Review, críticas destructivas o sin sentido (por favor absténganse de postear)

.

* * *

[1] (1) Una moneda equivale a un dólar y un céntimo a un centavo

[2] (2) Ver mapa ciudad www. subirimagenes i/140128101815706480. jpg


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

**AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA**

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

**RAZONES**

.

Ambos hombres se encontraron frente a frente antes de regresar a su forma real, ninguno había logrado su cometido y tampoco ninguno estaba más cerca que el otro de cumplir la misión que su padre les había encomendado, por eso estaban ahí, porque ya había pasado 6 meses desde que los mando a la tierra para concebir descendencia y ninguno de los hijos lo había logrado.

- Mis hijos, mis herederos, podrían explicarme porque ninguno ha logrado lo que tanto ansío para legar mi trono, la tarea que les di es simple, más que sencilla, a estas alturas ustedes ya deberían haberme traído buenas noticias

- Padre, emperador, yo deseo a un hombre humano, las mujeres de la tierra no logran llamar mi atención para concebir un digno heredero; he vagado por varios sitios buscando rastros de lo necesario para engendrar un vástago, pero el único rastro que encontré no le pertenece a una mujer, sino a un hombre, los hombres humanos no engendran crías.

- Yo tampoco encontré rastro de un procreador adecuado, a veces encuentro leves rastros que persigo pero cuando los encuentro ya están corrompidos o ya dejaron descendencia, algunos hasta perdieron su poder. Padre

- No están buscando bien, no quiero escusas, tienen 6 meses más para darme la noticia de que han engendrado una cría o extenderé mi petición hasta los altos mandos del inframundo. Y si pensaron que entre dos es una competencia, con 109 será una batalla. RETIRENSE DE MI VISTA

Los dos demonios salieron del cuarto del rey sin decir nada, hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás suyo

- Escuche por ahí que has estado perdiendo el tiempo con un humano, cuánto tiempo has estado con ese humano hombre?

- Sólo han sido tres semanas, pero he aprendido unas cuantas cosas, además al menos yo encontré un digno progenitor

- Para lo mucho que te servirá Heero, mejor déjalo y ponte a buscar

- No vas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer. Me largo, Solo, mejor suerte en tu búsqueda

Los instintos de Heero le decían que Duo era el correcto y ellos nunca le fallaron, solo debía seguirlos. Al regresar de la reunión con su padre no sentía ánimos de ir a su casa, por eso descendió donde sus alas lo llevaron. Después de caminar unos minutos sus pies se detuvieron frente a un asilo; entro sin que ningún responsable lo detuviera o preguntara a quien buscaba, conforme entraba muchos visitantes se retiraban, era algo tarde y pronto terminaría la hora de las visitas, sin saberlo siguió caminando, su olfato lo llevaba a un potencial progenitor, aunque podía detectar algo extraño en ella (o seria otro él) y de pronto paro, frente a él se encontraba una anciana, era ella la que desprendía el olor, pero eso era imposible ella ya no podía concebir, entonces porque olía así, sin dudarlo se acerco, si era una pista la seguiría. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance se percato que el olor no era suyo, era de alguien que la toco, estaba fresco, y era fuerte, por lo que es posible que sea alguien cercano, constante y estaba seguro que ya se había ido cuando él llego y debía estar bastante lejos.

- Buenas tardes señor ejecutor, se me dijo que podría venir por mí, pero me parece que ya no estoy en mis posibilidades, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo para ayudarlo, mi nombre es Elena, pero todos me conocen como abuela Lena, es un honor conocerlo, pertenezco a la casta de los Stradivarius

- Sabes de nosotros?, una casta? Es sorprendente encontrar a un descendiente, dime Elena como sabes de nosotros, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie dirigirse a mí con ese nombre?

- Fui criada como un procreador y siguiendo las tradiciones no me case hasta los 30 años, lamentablemente no puedo darle información sobre mis descendientes, perdí el rastro de ellos en la guerra y no tengo la certeza de que estén vivos.

- Sin embargo puedo detectar la esencia de un procreador en ti, tu sabes a quién le pertenece?

- No sé de ninguna chica en el orfanato que este capacitada para ser un procreador, tampoco ningunos de los que viven en el asilo pertenecen a alguna casta señor

- No, el olor de un procreador está impregnado en ti, pero ya no se encuentra aquí

- Lamento no poder ser de más ayuda, pero a mí solo me visita un joven que he adoptado como mi nieto, después de perder a mi familia

- Tsk! De todos modos es agradable ser reconocido, y estoy seguro que existe un procreador cerca de ti así que estaré viniendo por aquí Elena. Cuídate

- Será un honor señor, lo estaré esperando

.

Heero salió del asilo cavilando, acaso el olor seria de una persona que vino de visita? o su supuesto nieto seria un procreador y ella lo ocultaba?, de todos modos un varón no le serviría, para eso ya tenía a Duo. Duo, no lo había visto en 3 días, siempre buscaba una manera para coincidir con él y no verse como un acosador, Duo los odiaba, pero tenía ganas de un trago y no había nada como aparecer en el bar que él trabaja

- Buenas noches

- Otra vez aquí, voy a empezar a pensar que estas acosándome o que tienes negocios en el cuarto anillo, si no fuera por las buenas propinas que das ya te hubiera echado

- Si, si, si dame un tequila con sal

- Trabaja un gusanito … aquí está, un tequila con sal

- Duo

- Dime Heero

- A qué hora entras?

- Lo siento pero no salgo con clientes

- No quiero una cita, necesito alguien para un trabajo

- En este anillo?

- No en la zona 7

- Entro a las 5 pm. Qué trabajo tienes para mí?

- Sírveme otro tequila

- Ok … servido señor

- Qué te parece si te cuento de que va el trabajo al salir de aquí

- Espérame en callejón de la esquina en media hora, ahora tengo que trabajar permiso

- Claro

Media hora después Heero esperaba en el callejón, se fumaba un cigarrillo concentrado en las palabras e Elena

- Ya estoy aquí Heero vamos saliendo antes del toque de queda… y de qué es el trabajo?

- Quiero información… no te preocupes no es información clasificada, solo que me tomaría meses obtenerla por los medios legales

- Así que necesitas un hacker para obtener información? Y qué información necesitas?

- Bueno pienso invertir en un asilo para ancianos, pero necesito asegurarme que no es un engaño y que la inversión que haga se realice

- Y porque un empresario de su altura se molestaría en invertir en un asilo?

- Porque así no deduzco impuestos, que sería una perdida millonaria para mi empresa

- Ustedes los ricos siempre sacando tajada de todo… está bien, voy a aceptar el trabajo, pero mmm… mhhhh… Heero en este momento no cuento con una computadora capaz de acceder a los datos ocultos, tienes tú una?

- Cuando es tu día libre? Así te explico mejor lo del trabajo y vemos lo del computador, no sé si el mío te servirá

- El jueves de la próxima semana… no me mires así Heero Yui, solo tengo un día libre en todo el mes, necesito el dinero

- Bueno, pero podrás obtener la información en un día?

- Si no tiene ningún trapo súper sucio sí, bueno con el computador adecuado como máximo tres días, con el mío me llevaría semanas y no podría acceder a las cosas ocultas, ahora si el asilo estuviera relacionado con la mafia o el imperio no sé cuánto podría llevarme, pero si podría asegurarte que si esa información está oculta a ese nivel, lo mejor es no invertir ahí

- Con eso me bastará, gracias Duo

- No agradezcas, todavía no hemos hablado de mis honorarios

- Jajajaja si, lo haremos ese día, allá está el muro

- No sé porque insiste en acompañarme cuando nos encontramos, pero gracias a ti nadie me ha atracado y eso es bueno. Nos estaremos viendo Heero. Chau

- Hasta pronto Duo

Duo salto el muro que da directo a su hogar, Heero sabía que pasado ese muro él ya no corría peligro y además él no podría usar sus poderes del otro lado, para evitar que la gente lo vea, por eso prefería no cruzar el muro hasta estar a la altura de su casa. En el lapso de ese tiempo Heero había visitado a Elena unas 4 veces intentando obtener alguna información sobre el progenitor, sondeo nuevamente la cuidad, buscando el rastro, pero cuando estaba cerca el olor desaparecía y era remplazado por la fuerte esencia de Duo lo cual era tan gratificante como frustrante, también busco en las ciudades colindantes pero no había rastros, y su instinto le decía que no se aleje de Duo y Elena. Visitó a Duo unas tres veces antes del jueves, la última fue el martes, donde quedaron en que lo recogería de su trabajo, media hora antes del horario de salida, luego irían a la casa de Duo para recoger lo necesario, verían si la computadora de Heero sería suficiente o habría que buscar una ese mismo día; por lo general Heero detestaba los aparatos tecnológicos, sus poder psíquicos eran inútiles frente al computador, pero ya que Duo los adoraba, él se vio en la necesidad de adquirir un celular "moderno" como le había dicho. Ese mismo jueves en la mañana se dirigió a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, después de un rato buscando encontró el equipo perfecto, bueno mucho tuvo que ver que Heero busco en la mente de los vendedores, adquirió una laptop de última generación, totalmente equipada y preparada para actualizaciones futuras, tanto de software como de hardware, cinco años de garantía y con un sistema operativo compatible pero también protegido de contra la infiltración de hacker, Duo adoraría esa computadora. Aquella noche Heero esperaba a Duo cumpliendo lo pactado

- Siento la demora Heero, mi jefa me advertía que no debo salir con clientes, aún cuando sean hermosos morenos de ojos grises, palabras textuales de ella, vamos

- Jajaja no sabía que te protegían tanto,

- No me protege, pero la mayoría de los hombres que van a ese bar una vez que obtienen lo que quieren no regresan, y tú eres una maravillosa entrada para mi jefa y una gran propina para mi

- Si no te conociera diría que estas mirándome como si fuera solo una billetera

Duo salto el muro una vez más intentando ver a Heero hacerlo, desde que se conocieron sentía curiosidad por sus habilidades, pero cuando volteo Heero ya caía a su lado

- Vamos por mis cosas y luego a tu casa.

- Yo te espero en la banca del parque

- Tú vienes conmigo, necesito ayuda para cargar todo

Heero se sorprendió, Duo era tan receloso con los que se acercaban a él, nunca espero tener la oportunidad de entrar a su casa. Un departamento modesto, una sala-comedor, un espacio para la cocina y el refrigerador, dos puertas una debía ser el baño y la otra su cuarto, se quedo ahí, esperándolo, hasta que Duo no le permitiera ir más adentro no lo haría, lo vio sacar un bolsón grande, en una mano y en la otra una especie de aparato extraño que podía pasar por antena de televisión si no fuera por la extraña base a la que estaba conectado

- Es todo eso?

- Si, ayúdame, es muy pesado, pero sin esto seriamos detectados a la primera y no podríamos acceder a nada más que nuestro correo electrónico… toma

- Nos vamos a ir en taxi

- Pero… no – la cara de Heero lo hizo callar ante el posible reclamo, Duo siempre protestaba cuando de dinero se trataba – bueno

- No sé para qué ahorras tanto, con lo que ganas estoy seguro que podrías encontrar un mejor lugar

- Quiero recuperar algo que me quitaron hace años

- Vámonos … el taxi ya está aquí

El recorrido a la casa de Heero fue rápido y silencioso, Duo estaba algo cansado y Heero se preguntaba qué deseaba recuperar Duo con tanto esmero; ya dentro la casa de Heero, le indico donde podría poner sus cosas y dormir, le indico el baño, la cocina y el comedor, cuál era su dormitorio y donde podría trabajar con la computadora; mientras comían a las 2 am le explico que tipo de información quería y para qué la quería

- Alguna duda?

- No entiendo para que quieres saber sobre los que viven en el asilo

- Quiero asegurarme que ese asilo realmente ayude a los necesitados y no solo a los que tienen dinero o algo por el estilo, mira Duo, si bien es cierto que la donación que voy a realizar es para evadir millones en impuestos, también quiero que el dinero que les dé, sea bien empleado y no se lo embolsen unos cuantos, que para eso puedo pagar a algún funcionario y evitarme problemas

- Bien y cuál es el nombre del asilo

- Bendita trinidad

- Qué?

- Lo conoces?

- Sí, claro, es un buen lugar para tu donación… dónde está tu computador?

- Vamos

Cuando entraron al estudio de Heero, Duo no pudo evitar admirarlo, estaba alfombrado lo que era perfecto para pasar la noche trabajando, un escritorio sencillo y elegante, estaba limpio y ordenado, tenía un ordenador de mesa algo más moderno que el suyo, con eso podría bastar para el trabajo, un sillón largo, perfecto para dormir o descansar por un momento si era necesario, cuando regreso la vista al dueño este le entrego una laptop, los ojos de Duo se agrandaron, era perfecta, de última generación, totalmente equipada , con entradas expandibles compatibles para futuras tecnologías, memoria y video expansible, soportaba hasta 4 procesadores, actualizable tanto en software como en hardware, cinco años de garantía y con un sistema operativo compatible pero también protegido contra la infiltración de hackers, curioso que la iba a utilizar exactamente para eso, los colores eran hermosos, ahorraba energía y era carísima, ni juntando sus ahorros de los últimos 3 años podría comprarse una igual, era más cara que su departamento y la tenía en sus manos, podría saltar de alegría ahí mismo si no fuera porque Heero lo veía como estudiándolo

- Pasa algo Duo? Esa computadora no es buena para lo que necesitas hacer?

- No, estaba admirándola, es perfecta, voy a empezar ahora mismo, voy por mis cosas… casi lo olvido… Duo donde puedo poner la antena, es importante que esté afuera, algún balcón o ventana grande? Y tu conexión telefónica

- Hay un acceso al techo desde esta sala, además junto al sillón y al escritorio hay conexiones telefónicas, pero cuento con servicio de internet inalámbrico en toda la casa, está protegido con contraseña

- Muy bien, manos a la obra, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para la antena

- yo pongo la antena

Mientras Heero subía la antena al techo, Duo cargaba con los instaladores y se encargaba de todas las conexiones de la antena, eran la 4 am cuando terminaron de instalar todo, Heero tuvo que obligar a Duo a dormir unas horas antes de comenzar, bajo la amenaza de quitarle la laptop.

A las 9 de la mañana, cuando Heero se levantó de la cama, Duo no estaba en la suya, entro al estudio seguro de encontrarlo ahí; acomodado en el sillón, junto a un emparedado y una taza de té a medias trabajaba afanosamente sin darse cuenta que era observado

- Duo, ¿a qué hora te levantaste?

- A las 7, en el comedor está tu desayuno servido, espero no te moleste, me prepare el desayuno e hice para ti.

- Bien… gracias

- Esta computadora es genial, al paso que voy podría tener toda la información a medio día

- Solo no te exijas demasiado, voy a salir un rato, no te preocupes por el teléfono o la puerta, el refrigerador y la casa están a tu entera disposición

- Bien

Dos horas después Heero volvía con el almuerzo y algunos aperitivos para Duo, sabía que no se había movido de ahí desde que se levanto, cuando entro lo encontró en la misma posición, su desayuno había desaparecido, pero la taza seguía ahí, claro indicio de que no se movió, dejó los aperitivos a su lado y se sentó en su escritorio a trabajar o fingir que lo hacía mientras miraba a Duo. Firmo algunos documentos, reviso sus inversiones, envió sus órdenes por fax y observo sorprendido como la maquina iba imprimiendo la información que se obtuvo sobre el asilo hasta ahora. Obligo a Duo para que almorzaran, éste le explico que guardaba la información obtenida de modo codificado y por eso primero las mandaba a imprimir, así no habría registro que los incriminarán; el trabajo duro hasta la una de la madrugada.

Heero estaba sorprendido con la maestría con la que Duo se manejaba en el ordenador, tenía más información de la que había imaginado, registros de visitas, horarios de comida, datos de donantes, números de cuentas, datos sobre los visitados y visitantes más frecuentes, el personal de trabajo, todo, marcas y montos, no había nada muy turbio, era perfecto, como beneficiario tendría acceso los residentes del asilo y por lo tanto a Elena.

Después del desayuno Duo se preparaba para regresar a su casa, le dejó el número de su cuenta y acordaron que Heero le pagaría mil monedas, lo equivalente a un mes de trabajo en el bar incluyendo propinas, dejó la antena con la promesa de volver otro día por ella, no era bueno que la vean de día, cuando salía Heero lo detuvo

- No olvidas algo?

- No, ya revise el cuarto el estudio y el baño, no me deje nada

- Te falta esto – Heero le colgó la portátil con la que trabajó

- No es cierto, esto es tuyo, no podría pagarla, y si tengo que elegir entre el dinero y la laptop con todo mi pesar te diré que el dinero, esto no es gracioso Heero

- No es una broma, compre esa computadora para que tú la uses, no me gusta mucho la tecnología y mi ordenador es más que suficiente, si no la aceptas se quedara en mi casa, cubierta de polvo hasta arruinarse, tómalo como un agradecimiento por toda tu ayuda hasta ahora, una disculpa por cómo nos conocimos y no esperes regalo de natividad

- En serio?... gracias Heero, eres maravilloso - la sonrisa de Duo era brillante e impulsivamente abrazó a Heero y lo besó, tan pronto se dio cuenta lo soltó – yo… yo… yo-lo lo-sien sien-to – y salió huyendo de ahí

* * *

Jejeje lo sé lo deje en la mejor parte… y lo hice a propósito… jejeje gracias a aleandra por ser EL PRIMER LUGAR me hiso muy feliz… Espero que te guste la historia y si les gusto comenten… que no les gusto comenten… en que fallo comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

**AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA**

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

**REENCUENTRO**

.

Un mes. Dos meses, Heero salió de la ciudad por dos meses, para huir de sus instintitos diciéndole que tomara a Duo apenas lo viera, dos meses que no lo vio y ya se estaba volviendo loco; necesitaba darle tiempo para que no trate de romper los lazos formados apenas lo vea, aprovechó la información que recolectó para seguir el rastro de la familia de Elena, viajo hasta Rusia, pudo percibir el fuerte aroma a procreador, encontró los rastros de la destruida casta de los Stradivarius, y otras castas antiguas, todas extintas, todas menos el rastro de Elena y uno extrañamente familiar, junto, siempre junto a ella, sin embargo el rastro era de un pequeño, incapaz de determinar si era un procreador o no; siguió el rastro hasta regresar al mismo punto, aunque descubrió que Elena y su nieto se separaron, en la cuidad donde vivieron antes, y entonces perdió el rastro de él, eso era muy raro, como si hubiera muerto, sin embargo los registros decían que a Elena la visitaba una vez por semana un muchacho llamado Alejandro Monserrate, de 24 años ya, un genio en sistemas y tecnología, obtuvo un doctorado en cibernética virtual hace 2 años.

Cuando volvió a la cuidad de Duo, lo pudo sentir, su rastro de procreador puro y fuerte, invadía todos sus sentidos, necesitaba verlo, quería verlo, pero temía perderlo. Siendo de día decidió visitar a Elena

- Hola Elena

- Señor ejecutor, no lo vi en dos meses, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Solo fui de viaje Elena… dime Elena ha habido mejoras en el asilo? Hice una donación y espero que la habrán empleado bien

- Sí señor, hace dos meses renovaron material, adquirieron mejor medicina, implementaron tarimas y sillas de ruedas, en su mayoría son cambios pequeños, pero actualmente están viendo la posibilidad de ampliar la estructura

- … eso es bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme Elena, después de todo como parte de una casta servidora de los ejecutores es mi deber protegerlos a ti y a tu nieto

- Él no pertenece a mi casta señor, es un pobre huérfano que recogí en mi soledad y agonía, para que cuide de mi

- Entonces debo agradecerle haber cumplido una labor que nosotros tenemos con tu casta

- Viene cuando puede, nunca en un horario o fecha fija, aunque me prometió venir para navidad

- Para natividad?, si sigo aquí vendré a verte

- Será un honor recibirlo señor

- Me despido Elena

Heero no se animó a ver a Duo, sin embargo siempre estaba atento a él, alejaba a los posibles candidatos y peligros, ahora realmente parecía un acosador, siempre mirándolo desde las sombras, oculto entre los callejones, y así pasó un mes. Una noche mientras esperaba que Duo termine su turno, fumaba un cigarrillo a causa del frio, apoyado en la pared del bar

- Buenas noches guapo ¿esperas a alguien?

- Si y no

- Y no puedo acompañarte mientras lo esperas?

- Me da igual

- Y a quien esperas?

- Mh…

- Ahora que te miro bien, acaso no eras cliente asiduo de Duo?

- Mh…

- No eres muy conversador ¿cierto?, por qué no entras?, estoy segura que Duo estará feliz de verte… porque ha estado de un humor terrible, bueno no lo notan los clientes, pero nosotras que trabajamos con él, en especial cuando la jefa menciona al "morenazo de Duo", ese eres tú, ¿verdad?… Las malas lenguas tienen razón eres un partidazo… con razón Duo te mantenía tan oculto, si yo tuviera semejante espécimen tras mío también me molestaría si desapareciera después de darle lo que quiere

- … de qué hablas?

- Bueno… la jefa dijo que la última vez que viniste fue cuando te llevaste a Duo, la noche antes de su libre, luego de eso empezó a actuar extraño… así que supusimos que tu y él… entiendes no?

- Ya me tengo que ir… te agradecería que no le digas a Duo que estuve aquí, me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace

- Pero si Duo ya va salir, por qué no lo esperas?... oh, ya entiendo, es Duo el que se alejó, tú no desapareciste, y para qué no se aleje más… solo Duo puede ser tan denso, con razón en más de dos años no le conocimos pareja, porqué pretendientes le sobran, todas pensamos que ustedes tenían algo, eres el primero que Duo ha permitido acercarse, debes tener esperanza, ese niño a sufrido mucho y por eso no confía demasiado en los demás, dale tiempo y serás recompensado. Bueno morenazo ha sido un placer conocerte, ya me toca entrar. Adiosito y por cierto morenazo, soy Cathy

Heero estaba desesperado, quería ver a Duo, tocarlo, olerlo, hablar con él, pero estaba aterrado de que se aleje, a pesar que las recomendaciones de su padre y hermano, no podía permitirse perderlo, algo le decía que él era el indicado, de todos modos, Solo, su hermano, tampoco había encontrado un progenitor adecuado, no pensaba abandonar el rastro de Duo. Oculto entre los pasajes oscuros seguía el rastro de Duo, por un mes esa había sido su rutina todas las noches desde que regresó, ahora si parecía un acosador, Duo tenía razón en odiarlos, él mismo tuvo que espantar tres; por las mañanas seguía buscando a Alejandro Monserrate, todo un enigma, ¿qué pasaba con ese muchacho? Por qué no podía encontrarlo si estaba vivo? La única forma que su aroma desaparezca era que este muerto, cosa que no era verdad, o que otro demonio lo reclamara como suyo, pero la última vez que los demonios fueron por procreadores fue hace unos 20 años, aunque a veces algunos bajaban a la tierra por negocios o placer, ¿lo habrían encontrado y por eso Elena se separo de su nieto?, pero entonces no tendría por qué ocultarle que era un procreador, después de todo al ser poseído, lo descartaba automáticamente como candidato. Si esto seguía así tendría que usar trucos bajos para encontrarlo, tal vez el nieto de Elena no era un procreador pero por el olor, podía estar cerca a uno.

Cuatro días después, siguiendo la misma rutina; Duo caminaba rumbo a su casa, faltando poco para llegar al muro que debía saltar, se detuvo

- Heero, sé que estas aquí , así que muéstrate, por favor

- Buenas noches Duo

- Buenas noches?... solo buenas noches?... me has estado siguiendo por más de 2 semanas y lo único que me dices es buenas noches Duo?

- …mmmhh… yo pensé que no querrías verme, no quería que pensaras que soy un acosador o algo así, pero quería verte, solo que no tuve el valor para enfrentarte – si con eso no convencía a Duo nada lo haría, ésta tenía que ser la mejor actuación de su vida – después de que saliste huyendo, decidí darte tu espacio y me fui a resolver algunos asuntos de mis empresas – "si no, te aseguro que me volvía loco con mis instintos diciéndome que debía poseerte ahí mismo" – volví el mes pasado

- Lo sé, te vi un día que me toco sacar la basura, esperado en la pared, oculto, pero no te dije nada, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar

- Así que has estado dejando que te siga – "es increíble, como pudo percatarse de mi presencia" – y eso es bueno o malo?

- Al principio me enfade, después de todo ya te dije que ODIO a los acosadores, pero cuando me di cuenta que estabas alejando los peligros no tuve otra opción más que perdonarte, además, espantaste otros acosadores y respetaste mi privacidad, no irrumpiste en mi casa, y cuando llegue a zona segura me dejaste seguir solo, creo que eso te convierte en mi protector – "incluso estuve esperando del otro lado, por si saltabas tras mío"

- … cómo te?… - "cómo es que se dio cuenta de todos mis movimientos?, esto no es una coincidencia, él se percato de mi presencia desde el principio, eso es imposible para un humano normal, ni siquiera los procreadores son capaces de sentirnos cuando usamos nuestras habilidades" - cómo te diste cuenta?

- Mhhhh, la verdad es que no puedo explicarlo fácilmente, creo que esperaba verte en cualquier sitio y por eso estaba más alerta, y un día de pronto sentí que me seguían, sentí tu mirada sobre mí, y no era como cuando me acosan, sino diferente, esta sensación no me causaba miedo, fue algo así como cuando te conocí, es difícil de describir con palabras… hace tiempo que no caminábamos juntos, espero verte mañana en el bar, mi jefa ya te extraña, hasta luego Heero

Duo salto la pared que dividía el cuarto y tercer anillo, sabía que Heero no los seguiría, pero estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver, por eso habló con él, temía que si no lo hacía desaparecería de su vida, esta vez estaba decidido, dejaría que lo que sea que tengan siga su curso, esta vez confiaría en él, su corazón le decía que era lo correcto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido confiar ciegamente en nadie: después de que mataran a sus padres cuando tenía cuatro años, fue acogido en un orfanato de 25 niños, dirigido por el padre Maxwell, él le dio su apellido porque no podía recordar el suyo, él cual desapareció entre las bombas y los escombros, tanto tiempo atrás que ya perdió la fe en la humanidad, porque después de eso, cualquier rayo de esperanza era opacado por una gran desgracia.

Cada día estaban más cerca de navidad, Heero contaba los días pacientemente para conocer al misterioso nieto de Elena, él y Duo regresaron a la rutina que tenias antes del beso, pero también le dejaba acariciar su cabello, rozar sus manos; Duo finalmente se relajó junto a Heero, sin presiones ni obligaciones podía sujetar su mano sin temor a que escape, o quedar para hacer algo juntos y eso, solo atrapaba más y más a Heero, cada día era más difícil pensar en dejarlo y buscar a un digno procreador

- Dime Heero, que vas a hacer en navidad?

- Mmmhh, prometí visitar el asilo, como soy beneficiario

- Eso será el día de navidad, y en Noche Buena?

- Ninguno en realidad, no suelo festejar natividad, sin embargo la respeto

- Sigo pensando que fuiste criado en el siglo pasado… entonces se mi acompañante, en el bar siempre organizamos una cena y siempre voy solo, ¿vendrías conmigo?

- Sería un placer Duo

** .**

* * *

Jejeje, si, se que lo deje en la mejor parte… pero espero tener más comentarios, díganme que les pareció o que no les gusta… jejeje gracias setsuna-GW por ser mi primer comentario


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

**AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA**

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

**CONTEO REGRESIVO hasta el día de Navidad.**

Una semana antes Duo y Heero quedaron para hacer compras de navidad, en la zona comercial, buscaron algo para el intercambio de regalos, en la cena de noche buena, uno por persona, por insistencia de Duo, Heero compro un pequeño árbol artificial para su casa, incluía adornos y solo era necesario sacarlo de la caja, también compro regalos para el asilo, un juego de butacas, cómodas y suaves para 30 personas

- Quisiera darles algo a cada uno, sin hacer diferencia pero que puedan decir esto es solo mío

- Mhhh, la verdad es que a esa edad, ya no piensan en acumular bienes, la mayoría han sido desahuciados y buscan calor y cariño

- Pareces saber mucho Duo, ¿acaso ya estuviste ahí? – Heero tenía acceso a la lista de visitantes, ancianos y personal del asilo y Duo no figuraba en ninguna de ellas – ¿o es qué tienes alma de anciano?

- Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosos, la verdad es que soy voluntario en navidad para entretener a los ancianos, a algunos no los visita su familia esas fechas y eso los deprime, aunque la ultima vez todos se quejaban de que sus pies estaban fríos, porque la mayoría de los pisos son de cemento… hace rato pasamos por una tienda de zapatos, tenían de promoción pantuflas con tus iníciales, bueno creo que graban las iníciales de tu nombre en la planta del zapato, así no había distinción de regalos, pero si serian únicos

- Quién diría que además de lindo, inteligente?

Así Heero y Duo compraron el regalo para los ancianos, obtener la lista de todos fue fácil, porque se la habían entregado a Heero hace unas semanas. Después se separaron, Duo alegó que era porque quería comprar cosas privadas y envió a Heero a comprar cosas para su familia, una hora después se volvían a encontrar en la cafetería, el olfato de Heero le indico que Duo estaba, ¿nervioso?, no, estaba avergonzado, algo había pasado mientras se separaron, traía consigo un par de bolsas negras, quería saber que pasó, sin embargo espero a que Duo se relajara

- Qué pasa Duo? Estas extraño… sucedió algo?

- No, no, lo que pasa es que… entre a una tienda… que… bueno… me equivoque de tienda y termine en un sexshop… y… me acosaron a preguntas que… nunca supe que responder y escape de ahí

- Qué es un sexshop?

- Heeee?... Heero de verdad no sabes qué es?... no te estás burlando?

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, fui criado en el siglo pasado, la verdad creo que puedo hacerme una idea por el nombre

- Si, su nombre lo dice todo, es una tienda dedicada al sexo y el placer corporal… si quieres te indico cual es, después de todo, tenemos que pasar por ahí para salir de aquí – cerca a la salida derecha, Duo le indicó a Heero la tienda – a por cierto, hay que tener cuidado con el… oh, no…

- …(_beso, beso, beso_…)…

- Duo, ¿qué pasa?, por qué nos rodean?… y aplauden?

- Lo siento Heero, lo olvide, es por el muérdago, mira arriba, ves esa insignificante ramita, colgada ahí, en el techo? Pues la tradición indica que cuando dos personas se paran bajo el muérdago, al mismo tiempo deben besarse… mira Heero, si tú no quie…

- Y qué esperamos? – Heero no tardó más y tomó a Duo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, su aroma lo embriagaba y le impedía sentir alguno más, seguramente esa era la razón por la que no podía encontrar al dichoso procreador o al nieto de Elena, en aquella ciudad, pero en estos momentos no le importaba nada más que aprovechar la oportunidad de besar a Duo sin que este escape luego, los aplausos fueron aumentando, conforme Duo lo separaba lentamente de su cuerpo; una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro – creo que desde ahora natividad va a ser mi festejo preferido

- Mejor cállate y salgamos de aquí – Duo tomo su mano y lo arrastro lejos de los mirones, ese beso fue mil veces mejor que el anterior, cuando le agradeció por la portátil, se sintió en las nubes cuando lo tomó por la cintura. Heero permanecía con aquella sonrisa ante el nerviosismo de Duo, recordó tomar nota de la ubicación de la tienda esa, cuando fuera totalmente suyo sacaría provecho de aquel lugar.

**Tres días antes de navidad** Heero había tenido que atender un estúpido llamado de su empresa, sino fuera porque Duo lo obligo a "evitar que muchas personas se queden sin trabajo antes de navidad" en palabras de Duo, él estaría acompañándolo a su casa, alejando a todo posible peligro, aunque se aseguró de impregnarlo de su olor, como si marcara su territorio. No sabía por qué hacían tanto escándalo, si el problema era fácil de solucionar, su asistente exageraba las cosas. De pronto sintió un aroma familiar, demasiado familiar, su hermano, Solo, ya había llegado a la cuidad, estaba cavilando si buscaba a Duo ahora o no, cuando su olfato le alertó, Solo estaba buscando a Duo, "ese desgraciado va a ignorar mi olor y cazar a Duo", sus habilidades demoniacas le permitieron encontrarlo, pero su hermano estaba más cerca, lo más rápido que pudo fue a su alcance.

Duo caminaba por los callejones, rumbo a su casa, Heero tuvo que atender una emergencia y él lo había obligado a solucionarla pronto, sino estaba seguro que la noche buena seria nuevamente interrumpida; sus sentidos le advirtieron que alguien venia persiguiéndolo, y aunque no había dado con su ubicación exacta, si estaba tras su rastro y estaba cerca, corrió por otros callejones, por los que no entraría normalmente, desde lo de Heero, Duo había adquirido un torito[1] para su protección, lo sujeto con la mano disimuladamente, puesto en su máxima potencia, no dejaría que lo vuelvan a atacar, haría lo necesario para defenderse, corrió lo más que pudo pero fue atrapado y empujado contra una pared, esto le recordaba tanto a Heero, pero esta vez sería distinto; forcejeo contra el atacante, logro soltarse una mano y descargó el torito contra él, volteo para alejarlo, le pateo las partes bajas, y salió corriendo, no sabía porque, pero sentía mucho miedo, "esto no es ni remotamente parecido a lo que paso con Heero", casi no le quedaban fuerzas, estaba seguro que si saltaba el muro seria presa fácil, necesitaba esconder su presencia, por eso huía por los malolientes callejones, "Heero, Heero por favor, sálvame" sintió nuevamente a aquel hombre, cazándolo, seguramente estaba furioso, y si lo atrapaba, nada lo salvaría esta vez.

Acorralado en un callejón sin salida, antes de poder saltar al otro lado, fue atrapado, lo sujeto por el cabello hasta tenerlo frente a frente, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira

- Cómo te atreves a atacarme, maldito humano, tú debería estar agradecido porque me interese por ti, no eres más que un cuerpo bonito

- Yo… yo no… no tengo dinero… porque pierdes tu tiempo siguiéndome, estoy seguro que muchas chichas estarán dispuestas para ti, estoy seguro que eres muy bello, puedo verlo…

- Entonces por qué huyes de mi?

- Pensé… pensé que eras un asaltante – no sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía hacer tiempo, aquel tipo era hermoso, casi tanto como Heero, pero destilaba una atmósfera, putrefacta y horrible – lo siento mucho… pero no entiendo… qué quieres de mi?

- … SOLO! QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

- Buenas noches Heero, yo solo estoy disfrutando de la compañía, podrías largarte, para que lo haga en paz? – el tono frio y despectivo sólo hizo enojar más a Heero, era consciente que Solo había perseguido a Duo únicamente porque éste cargaba su olor

- Aléjate de él – sin dudarlo camino hacia ellos, tomando el brazo de Solo apretándolo, obligándolo a soltar a Duo, quien se paró detrás de Heero; no estaba seguro porque pero se sentía seguro con Heero – no quiero verte cerca de Duo o si no vas a pagar las consecuencias, así que mejor lárgate y ve a buscar a otro sitio

- Pero hermanito, yo solo estaba saludando al muchachito, ¿no es verdad chico? – los poderes de Solo eran persuasivos, podía haberlo obligado a que se entregue, pero Duo no le dio tiempo

- Aléjate de mí maldito!, si no te hubiera pateado, ahorita estaría en aquel callejón votado como si fuera basura – eso había sorprendido a Heero y Solo, los humanos no podían resistirse a las palabras, a las ordenes de Solo, al poder de los demonios

- Vete de aquí Solo, Duo voy a acompañarte a tu casa, no debí dejarte esta noche

- No Heero, no es necesario, preferirá que vigiles a este imbécil… ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo se conocen ustedes?

- Duo… hm… te presento a mi hermana mayor, Solo… Duo, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con éste, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad, vine por que sentí que te pasó algo… yo no…

- … no te preocupes Heero, nadie puede escoger la familia que tiene, eso explica porque no hablas de ella, pero ahora quisiera que me dejaran sólo, am-bos – sin esperar respuesta, tomó impulso y saltó por la pared, dejando a ambos hermanos

- Maldita sea Solo? por qué atacaste a Duo si tenía mi olor?

- Por eso justamente hermanito, te estaba buscando y pensaba divertirme mientras, encontraste a un procreador hermosísimo, si no fuera porque es hombre… sin embargo antes de que pueda hacerle algo me electrocuto y pateo en las partes nobles, es de agallas el muchacho… dime Heero tú le diste algún poder para que evite mis poderes?

- No… y eso no es todo, también puede sentirnos

- Eso explica porque tuve que perseguirlo tanto y estaba preparado cuando lo encontré… Heero, una cosa más, su aroma es tan fuerte que bloquea a todos los demás, yo vine persiguiendo un rastro, pero cuando sentí el suyo, fue tan intenso que todos los demás se hicieron insignificantes y perdí el control, ya sé que no puede engendrar tus hijos, pero si padre cumple su palabra y envía a los altos mandos, cualquiera que caiga cerca, será capaz de sentirlo, y créeme cuando te digo que serán peores que yo, te recomiendo que lo hagas tuyo Heero, a menos que quieres perderlo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo he pensado tantas veces que me estoy volviendo loco, sin embargo, como te habrás dado cuenta con Duo no es fácil; quiero que siga conmigo después de poseerlo.

**Noche buena**. El turno de Duo terminaba en media hora, podrían pasear una hora antes de que cierren el bar y empiece la cena, ya le había advertido a Heero que era algo familiar, nada elegante o costoso, todos ayudaban a prepararla, poner la mesa y demás, sería la primera noche buena de Heero y estaba interesado, en su hogar natividad significaba otra cosa, para ellos era trabajo en exceso, pero noche buena no existía, si, sabia de la costumbres humanas pero nunca las había vivido. Cuando entró fue consciente de que el ambiente estaba decorado con motivos navideños, sin embargo la poca clientela demostraba que cerrarían temprano, se sentó cerca de Duo

- Un te…

- …tequila doble con sal, para el señor

- Perdón?... y Duo?

- Soy la jefa de Duo, dime morenazo, ¿acaso no es lo que siempre pides?

- Si… desea algo de mí?

- Advertirte, Duo ya nos contó que asistiría a la cena navideña contigo, lo cual nos alegra a todas, pero a mí me preocupa porque todavía no puedo ver tus intenciones con nuestro Duo, ¿qué pretendes con él?

- Me alegra saber que Duo sea tan querido en su trabajo, sin embargo lo que quiero de Duo, solo nos concierne a él y a mí. ¿está claro madam?

- Catherin me contó que te encontró cerca al bar… Yo sé que no eres alguien común y que buscas algo, pero si lastimas a Duo en el proceso, ten por seguro que no vivirás para disfrutarlo. ¿me ha entendido señor Heero Yui? – Heero se dispuso a pagar su trago, no estaba seguro si los humanos ya podían sentirlos o es que había sido demasiado obvio, podía sentir los poderes espirituales emanar de aquella mujer, no le sorprendería que proviniera de alguna casta especial, es más sus poderes tapaban un poco el del resto de sus empleados, ¿acaso serian refugiados?, debía traer a Solo a este lugar – por cierto el tequila va por mi cuenta, no se moleste

- Tres cajas de rompope… jefa, no creo que se tomen todas, el lugar está bastante vacio… Heero, llegaste, no te vi ¿ya te atendieron?

- No te preocupen Duin, yo lo atendí personalmente… lo que sobre será para la cena, no te preocupes

- No me llame Duin, sabe que no me gusta… espero que no esté amenazando Heero

- Claro que no, solo teníamos una charla amena, nunca podría discutir con alguien que me invita u tequila doble con sal

- Hoo, si eso es una indirecta para que te invite yo, espera sentado Heero, porque eso no pasara… se va a servir algo más?, caso contrario le solicitaría que se retire del mesón. ¿Jefa desea algo?

- No, yo me retiro… buenas noches señor Yui

- Buenas noches madam… dame un tequila con sal

La cena, para sorpresa de Heero fue divertida, todos lo trataron muy bien, pero todas le advirtieron que si lastimaba a Duo seria cruelmente castrado, no le molestó saber que era tan querido, le disgustó que lo llamaran morenazo, sin embargo lo más sorprendente de la noche fue saber que Duo era tan buen cocinero, él se encargo de los platos principales y aun cuando no sentía hambre, no dejó ni un pedazo en el plato. Los regalos fueron enumerados al llegar, y cada uno obtuvo un número diferente, al azar, Duo terminó con una bufanda y unos guantes de lana, a Heero le tocaron unos guantes de cuero negro.

* * *

_Esta vez me demore un poco mas… pero tengo un poco de bloqueo al momento de decidir que pasara con Duo y Heero, pero sus comentarios me hicieron muy muy feliz _

* * *

[1] Es un dispositivo que emite una descarga eléctrica, no mortal, pero puede ser paralizante.


End file.
